bullyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Swirly/Quotes
Swirly/Quotes Zachary Let go of my shirt idiots. Algernon: - PLEASE DON'T! I'M AFRAID OF GERMS...! - Please no!! I'll have nightmares! - Oh god! Please do not put my head in there! - *Cries* That was...MEEAAN!! *Cries* - You've scarred me for life...you know that?! *Cries* - As if I wasn't scared enough of toilets already...*Cries* Angie: - YOU. CAN'T. DO. THAAAAT!!! - *Cries* - *Cough* I HATE YOU!! *Cough* Beatrice: - This is inhumane! Use an animal to do this! - My glasses...can I take my glasses off, PLEAASE?! - I should get my head sanitized before I become ill... Bif: - Please! NO! There's still a turd in there! - STOP IT! I give up!! - I'll give you anything you want...please don't put my head in there! - I think that toilet needs to be cleaned. - That wasn't at ALL refreshing... - I thought when I got big this wouldn't happen anymore... Bo: - Wait...wait, wait, I'll get you anything you want! Money, women, anything! - Don't do this, you'll regret it! - I'M WARNING YOU! - Why did I come to this stinkin' school, I just wanna be QB, that's all! - Damn it all to hell! I feel like a piece of dirt right now... - I can't believe this! I thought I was cool... Bryce: - LET GO YOU DIRTY BEGGAR! - Get your indigent hands off me! - You can't do this, I'm a prep! - Ughh, now they're gonna call me the poophead prep. - Ohh, the others are going to ostracize me now. - Ohh, they'll never let me in the Harrington House again. Bucky: - Oh, no! Please! NO! AAAAAARRRGGHH!! - NOT TODAAAYY! Pleeasse, show mercyyyy... - This isn't right! Why do you always pick on the neeeerrds?! - WHY...ME?! Ohh, god, I hate this school! - OF COURSE this happened to me...Jeez Louise... - Lordy loo, what did I do to deserve this! Casey: - No man! Don't do it! - COME ON, BUDDY! - You do this and I'm gonna KILL you! - You're brutal...! - That tasted AWFUL. - I already washed my face today. Chad: - You expect me...to go down THERE?! - Is it too late for a bribe? - I don't do toilets, okay? - PLEASE! Don't tell anyone about this. - Pft...Cold! I feel so cold! - So many germs...all over my epidermis. Christy: - WAIT!!! - Wait! I'll tell you anything you wanna know! - I HATE my life! I wanna move... Clint: - WAIT! Let's talk about this... - No WAY my head's goin' in there...! - Are you NUTS?! - *Sniff* *Stutter* I got pee up my nose! - I think I got something in my mouth... - I'm...I'm...speechless... Constantinos: - I know life sucks but don't take it out on me! - I really, really hate you! - This is really going to improve your life?! - AS USUAL, I get picked on. - They could've flushed it first... - I got something in my ear... Cornelius: - NO! NO! I'll do anything! - NONONO please NOOOO! - No! Please! Not in the toilet! Please! No, don't! - Eww, that was so unhygienic, think of all the possible infections, I'm gonna die... - I can feel the nasty bacteria seeping in through my skin... - *Sob* I want my mommy... Damon: - PLEASE! Noo! I'm allergic to other people's poop! - Come on, man, don't do this! - Maybe you can use a different toilet, this one looks FILTHY! - I'm surprised my head fit in there. - You're gonna wish you never did that to me... - I think I lost a contact! Dan: - Don't you freakin' dare, man! - Just don't do it, okay?! - You CAN'T do this to me! - Well...that hasn't happened for a few years... - Aww, that was so disgusting. - I can't believe that just happened to me... Davis: - NONONONOO! - PLEAAASE! NOO! - STOP, STOP IT! - I'm the tormentor...how could I let this happen to myself? - I will never...ever let this happen to me AGAIN... - Oh, one day I'll get you Jimmy...ONE DAY! Donald: - DON'T! NOT THE PAN! - I'm allergic to toilet water... - Please let me go! PLEASE! - I should have my stomach pumped... - That's revolting... - I think I might've swallowed something... Duncan: - DON'T DO THIS! I cut myself shaving, and the wound could get infected! - Please don't, I can't swim! Please! - Oh god, no! NO! - Aww, I'm definitely gonna get a cold or something...UGH! - Uhh, eh...*gurgle**cough* it's awful... - Uh...*gurgle**cough* at least I got a bath today. Ethan: - WAIT! I-I SAID WAIT! - What do you want?! Anything! ANYTHING! - This is not sanitary! Please! PLEEAASSE! - Aaargh! This is what I've become?! - They don't teach you about THIS in the dojo...! - I can suck it up...*whimper* for now... Eunice: - NOOO! NOOO! DO NOT DO THIS! - If you do this, I swear you'll regret it! - Oh...people are so cruel...I hate all of them...I hate them! Fatty: - PLEAASSE! It's dark down there! - The horror! THE HORROR! - I already washed my face today, PLEASE! - I can't complain...the water tasted like lemonade. - The bitter...wet taste of humiliation. - Oh, Fatty! What've you gotten yourself into? Gloria: - I'm not a student...OF BOWEL MOVEMENTS! - NO!!! Please!!! The shame is inseparable! - There's...a LESSON...in such torment...*Cry* Gord: - My daddy will destroy your daddy if you DON'T LET ME GO! - Please, please, please DON'T MAKE ME BEG! - Please don't, I'm wearing a VERY expensive shirt... - Why did this have to happen to me...? - I got toilet water on my aquaberry sweater... - WHY did they let brutes like him in...? Gordon: - YOU CAN'T DO THIS! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH?! - I'll do anything! Just don't do it! DON'T DO IT! - I'll tutor you...give you bike lessons...whatever! Just don't do it! NOOO! - AAAAAAAAH! I'm gonna have to shave my head now... - Aaaargh! I'm gonna need some disinfectant anti-bacterial soap and some chewing gum... - Aahh, this is sooo humiliating, ugh... Gurney: - Don't do it! I'll do anything! - Stop it! You'll regret it! - How much do you want?! - Oh...I'm a loser! - Who am I?! - I'm done...*sob* Hal: - (Crying) I swear I've learned my lesson...please...don't do this...! - Oh god, I think the toilet is clogged! - Please, man, DON'T DO IT! - I smell like POOP. - Ugh, I think the toilet was clogged. - I don't think I'll EVER feel clean again. Ivan: - Great porcelain spirit, forgive his sins... - Wait! Let me hold my breath! - Hey wait! It's dark down there... - At least the water was fresh... - There goes the last shred of my dignity. - Please...don't PEE on me. Jerry: - NO! PLEASE! - It wasn't me, you've got the wrong guy! - You can't do this to me! My IQ's over 200! - Ever since my pop left...everything's gone wrong. - Only the smartest kids get swirlied... - *Cries* Now I smell like piss... Jimmy: - I told you to wash your face! - Thirsty? Have a drink. - Oh no, now you’ve dirtied the toilet! - I told you you were human waste! - Refreshing, ain’t it? - Come on, it’s just water! - You got something on your face. - This is called a swirlie! - Find anything down there? - Bet you’re feeling pretty bad right now. - This is way you should never forget to flush. - You’ll always remember this day. - You belong in the toilet. - Where’s your dignity now, huh? - Drink up! - These are the happiest days of your life! - Now you’ve got something to discuss with your therapist! - You gonna tell your mom about this? - You must feel so humiliated right about now. - Try not to swallow! - Don’t worry. They cleaned it last week. - You’re filthy, ya know that? - Hair washin’ time! - Right in your element, huh? - One day we’ll look back on this and laugh. - You disgust me! - This’ll probably scar you for life! - You were asking for it all day. - This wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t such a jerk. - Look on the bright side: no one can see you’re crying. - Disgusting, isn’t it? - You’ll always remember this when you go to the can! Juri: - Ah-ah-ah...I'm allergic to toilet water! - Ah...Ah...nonono! I'm not on the swim team! - PLEASE DON'T! I'll do ANYTHING...! - This is disgusting...*Cries* - What kind of sick pervert are you?! - My shirt got all wet too?! *Cries* Justin: - Are the greasers putting you up to this?! - Come on, Hopkins, don't do this to me! - (Crying) I'm sorry for all the things I ever did...please let me go... - You enjoyed that way too much! - God I feel sick! - Actually, I think that might be good for my skin... Karen: - Oh PLEASE!! PLEASE, PLEASE...!! - NONONONONONONOOO!! - *Cry* WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! *Cry* Kirby: - BUT I'M NUMBER TWO ON THE TEAM! I'M NUMBER TWO! - The guys are gonna destroy you for this! - YOU ARE MAKING A HUGE MISTAKE, LOSER! - How could this have happened...? - But I was number two on the team... - I can't let anyone see me like this... Lance: - Oh...here we go! - This is going to be horrid... - You-are-so-primitive. - Awww...the toils of Bullworth. - Well...this is my fate, I suppose. - My parents would be appalled. Lefty: - Get offa' me you sicko! - You are sick! - Come on, man, you gonna ruin my hair! - Aargh! I got my pomade all clumped up! - Ew! I got grease in my eye! - That totally ruined my hair, jerk!! Leon: - Oh, no! That's too disgusting! Even for you! - You wouldn't! YOU WOULD'NT! - You're so dead, man! DEAD! - Oh my god! At least my life can't hit a lower point. - Oh my god! Things can only get better from here. - Oh my god! That's not at all what I wanted to happen today. Lola: - Come on! Please don't! - Johnny's gonna kill you! - Why'd you do that to me?! Lucky: - No! NO! NO! NOOOO! - NOT THE HAIR! - Don't do this! COME ON! Please! - I've gotta do something about this... - I feel...like such...a sucker. - This...is not...over. Luis: - STOP IT! STOOOOOOP IT! STOP! - COME ON, KNOCK IT OFF! - You don't wanna do this, PLEASE! - Just kill me...somebody. - I'm sooo done. - So humiliating. Mandy: - OMGOMGOMG...!! - PLEASE, PLEASE...PLEASE DON'T DO THAT!! - OH MY GOOD, I HOPE YOU DIE!! Melody: - PLEASE! DON'T! I'll do anything you want!! - *Sob* DON'T! THIS IS SO GROSS! - WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! Melvin: - PLEAAAASE! DON'T DO THIS! - Whatever I own, you can have it, just DON'T...DO THIS! - Oh my god! I HOPE THAT'S A CANDY BAR! - Uggh...it's salty! - YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! - Ughh...that was disgusting...! Norton: - DON'T DO THIS MAN! - I'll give you anything you want, m-my jacket, my bike, my chick...! - There's something in there, PLEASE DON'T! - Lesson learned, message received, I won't mess with you anymore... - Please close the door on your way out, I don't want anybody to see me like this... - I smell like pee... Omar: - You're gonna be sorry if you do this! - Oh! C'mon! Don't! I ate sloppy joes last night! - Get offa' me!! - Pagh, *Muffled gibberish* GOD TITS, NOT THE...*End muffled gibberish*...THIS TOWN SUCKS!! - Awgh! Egh! I AM SOOO GONNA GET REVENGE! - Yugh! Ugh! This means war... Otto: - NO! LISTEN! I'll do anything! - GET OFF ME! Just get off me, okay?! - I HATE YOU! - I gotta get out of here... - That sucks so much... - What're you lookin' at?! You want me to do it to you? Parker: - CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT IT?! - Pleeease, don't do this! - Please don't, I-I might catch something! - Please don't tell anyone you did this... - I feel awful... Peanut: - Johnny! JOHNNY! - Get off me you big bully! - Pick on someone your own size...! - Ughh...ug-Johnny! Lola...! - Not faairr! - Pick on someone your own size...never...never... Pedro: - Oh, come on, I just ate! - But I'm not thirsty! - Please, find someone ELSE! - Mama...help meee... - Why don't they just DROWN me... - Mmm...that doesn't taste that bad actually... Pinky: *No pre-dunk quotes* - You're a sick...evil...psycho...creep... Ray: - YOU DON'T WANNA DO THIS! We're friends...! - PLEASE! I just brushed my teeth! - Oh god, that smells...! - This feels so disgusting... - I hope that smell is from my pants... - Yup...that's what I thought it would taste like...ughhhh... Ricky: - No wait! Not again! NO WAY! - Don't do it! You'll regret this! SOMEDAY you will! - This isn't right...don't flush it! I'll fix your bike, come on! - I hate this school...I hate toilets! - I think Vance just let one go in there...UGH, I just tasted VANCE?!! - Friggin' figures...nothing goes right...no one ever takes me seriously, DAMN IT! Russell: - RUSSELL SCARED OF DARK PLACES! - RUSSELL CAN'T GET WATER IN EAR! - NOO! IT SMELLS LIKE BUTT DOWN THERE! - Russell...feel so alone... - Russell...feel like little girl... - This is worst day...of Russell's life... Sheldon: - GOSH, Jimmy, can't we just talk about this?! - Ms. Danvers says toilets are unsanitary! - Okay Jimmy, very funny, now PLEASE let me go... - That didn't taste very good... - I don't think I'll tell anyone about this... - I can't wait until I'M big enough to do this to someone... Tad: - NOO! It smells! - Stop! Stop or I'll drown! - You'll KILL me down there! - Look Dad! I go potty! I GO POTTY! - But I'm trained now! I don't...need a diaper... - Take the diaper off my head, Daddy... Thad: - OOOOHHH, PLEATHE DON'T! - STOP IT! THITH ITH DISGUTHTING! - ANYTHING BUT THE THWIRLIE! - *Cries* Thith ith tho embarathing...*Sob* - How could I thow my fathe again? - *Cries* How much sharper than a therpent's tooth... *Cries* Tom: - Who told you to do this to me?! Huh?! HUH?! - I HATE TOILETS! DON'T DO THIS! - You're making a HUUUGE mistake! I'm not the one you want! - You owe me now...'cause I let you do that so you'd look cool...you know? - Remember this day...'cause someday this day is gonna make your day end badly. - Stupid toilets...if they weren't here, this never would'a happened. Trent: - AAAH! IT'S DARK DOWN THERE! - I got play practice in five minutes, STOOOP!! - Watch the hair! THE HAIR!! - My beautiful hair...! - I'm gonna be a star...*Sniff* you'll see! - DORKWAD! *Sniff* Trevor: - OHMYGOD, STOP IT, WHAT IS THAT IN THERE?! - PLEASE! I LEARNED MY LESSON! STOOOOP!! - IF YOU'RE GONNA DO THIS...JUST FLUSH FIRST!! - I hate it when this happens... - Now I have to take a shower...! - I don't even know what was in there...ew...! Troy: - YOU BETTER NOT! - I'm gonna get you for this! - You are really making me sore! - I can't let Russell smell me like this... - So that's what a turd...tastes like... Vance: - WAIT! MY HAIR! - IT STINKS DOWN THERE! - This is gonna wreck my follicles! - *Cries* My hair! *Cries* - Aww *Sob* Now my hair smells like DOODIE! *Sob* - Euugh! I got pee in my ears... Wade: - NO! NOOOOOOOO! - DON'T DO IT! I'LL GET YOU BACK! NOOOOOO! - Stop it, all right?! I'll do whatever you want! - (Crying) That was disgusting... - Aww, man...now everyone's gonna think I'm a loser... - This is bull, man! Friggin' wimps...! Jeez... Zoe: - You're not gonna break me!! - WOULD YOU GET ON WITH IT?! - Yeah, okay...you happy now?!